The present invention relates to novel N-piperidino sydnone imines, and to novel N-piperidino amino acetonitriles for producing such sydnone imines, and to processes for the preparation of such compounds. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the present sydnone imine or acetronitrile compounds, and to the preparation and use of such compositions for the control or prophylaxis of disorders of the cardiovascular system, including angina pectoris, functioning as antihypertensive medicaments, for example.